The candidate, Charles B. Hicks, is committed to a career in patient-oriented Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) research, a field in which has been fully involved since coming to Duke in 1994. The proposed program of research involves assessment of improved treatment regimens for HIV infection and the impact of these regimens on immune system function. This effort will build on an established program of HIV-related research that incomes involvement in the AIDS Clinical Trials Group (ACTG), the Division of AIDS Treatment Research Initiative (DATRI), the Special Programs in Innovative Research on AIDS Treatments Division of AIDS Treatment (SPIRATS), and numerous industry-supported treatment protocols. Collaboration with the Duke University Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) will permit integration of basic science capabilities with the clinical research program. Preliminary work has provided a framework for assessment of immune function and the changed induced in immune function by highly active antiretroviral therapy (HAART). Considerable experience has been acquired in phase I, II, and II protocols involving new antiretroviral treatments, and it is anticipated that continued access to new HIV therapies will permit these types of studies to be integrated into the research plan. In the near team, increased commitment to this work will permit completion of initial studies on the impact of HAART on immune function. In the longer term, data from this work will be used to refine the approach and to extend the observations to other groups (e.g. patients with acute HIV infection) and other tissues (genital secretions, cerebrospinal fluid, etc.), areas of increasing interest and importance. The principal investigator also proposed to undertake a program of training designed to enhance his skills in and understanding the immunology in order to improve the quality and rigor of his work. He will also take advantage of the course available through the Duke University Masters of Health Sciences degree program to solidify his clinical research skills and enhance his mentoring qualifications. The environment in which this work is to be conducted is extremely well suited for the establishment of a mentoring program for the next generation of clinical investigators focusing on patient-oriented research. Support from this grant will permit a sufficient time commitment to create a mentoring environment within the Duke AIDS Research and Treatment Center that will afford ample opportunity for all levels of medical professionals to develop skills and experience in HIV-related clinical research. The combination of a highly developed program in HIV clinical research, a well training clinical research physician determined to enhance the opportunities for HIV-based clinical research training, and a bright, interested, and involved group of trainees at all levels of experience creates an extraordinary opportunity for success in accomplishing the goals of this program announcement.